


5 goodbye kisses and 1 morning kiss (おまけ)

by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)



Series: Windsor Beauties [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling





	5 goodbye kisses and 1 morning kiss (おまけ)

題目：5 goodbye kisses and 1 morning kiss (おまけ)  
作者：天寧  
配對：主普英，ALL英可能  
出處：Axis Power Hetalia  
分類：NC-17  
警告：我不擁有黑塔利亞。  
角色各種OOC  
側面性性描寫

自我流英子——羅斯瑪麗‧柯克蘭  
有OC出現，自擬國家及地區。  
神聖羅馬帝國——海因里希‧貝什米特  
性轉漢諾威王國——安內洛蕾‧哈特曼  
直布羅陀——麗貝卡‧費爾南德斯‧卡斯蒂利亞  
福克蘭群島——艾絲黛兒‧康斯坦茨‧柯克蘭  
性轉香港——維多利亞‧王/王婉之

以下內容全屬個人觀點，與現實組織、國家及軍事機構無關  
筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所以無授權轉載或抄襲

 

>>>>

 

基爾伯特懷念地瞇起眼睛，他撫過攝政時期的寶藍色鏤金邊刺繡外衣，上等的布料因年月而變得脆弱，鍍金的雕花釦子也有些脫落。路德維希在沙發上不安地晃動身體，他在收拾儲藏室時發現這件特別的長外衣，基爾伯特的衣服要樸實沈穩一些，雍華的風格從不是基爾伯特的菜，而且路德維希肯定他的哥哥穿不下這件外衣，安內洛蕃倒可能穿得下。  
“這是誰的？”路德維希艱難地絞出聲問。  
“什麼？”基爾伯特問，他檢視外衣的袖口，“哈，本大爺就說她身上都是武器，這刀片藏得真密實。”  
“安內洛蕾？”路德維希恐怖地推測道，他害怕不列顛的那位會不高興，“上帝，你怎會留著她的衣服？”  
“這是羅斯的，”基爾伯特平靜地說，“別這樣看本大爺，本大爺才不是變態！你也睡過在這件外衣上！”  
路德維希愣住了。“抱歉，你剛說什麼了？”他呆呆地問，基爾伯特輕鬆地重覆他的話，“這不可能，我那兒還沒出生！”  
“你已經出生了，”基爾伯特否定，“你比你想像的還要早出生，路茲。”  
基爾伯特聰明地沒有全部如實交代，比方說路德維希出生的時間和地點，還有他被交至基爾伯特手上的情況——銀髮的男人仍記得神聖羅馬帝國虛弱而牽強的微笑，他藏在帽子下的金髮被白雪侵蝕，基爾伯特單膝跪在他的前方，靜待海因里希的吩咐。

“我現在把他交托於你，”他的哥哥伸出小小的手，把懷裡的嬰兒放入他滿是硫磺和鐵鏽味的懷裡，“你必須帶著他離開，現在，在法蘭西和他的軍隊過來前。”  
他低下頭打量襁褓裡的嬰兒，圓圓的臉和牛奶一樣白晢的膚色，稀疏的金髮披在嬰兒的腦袋——那是個沒有呼吸的死嬰——他不解地看著他臉色死白的哥哥，神聖羅馬帝國懇求似的凝視著他，瀕死的帝國輕輕拍打他的手背，他矢車菊色的大眼沈澱著歲月和戰火的碎沙，基爾伯特下意識地搖頭。  
“把他帶走，基爾伯特，”海因里希哀求道，“把路德維希帶回去，回到易北河和萊茵河的保護裡。”  
“您呢？”基爾伯特問道，“海因茨，您會怎樣？”  
“羅德里希的國王將會改稱奧地利皇帝，”海因里希苦澀地說，基爾伯特的手鬆開，路德維希差點摔到地上，“別，基爾，路德維希還在你懷裡！”  
“海因茨！”基爾伯特叫道，“喔，看在弗列茨的份上，小少爺是染上法國病頭腦發昏了嗎？還是他少得可憐的精力都花在結婚和音樂上了？”  
“基爾伯特……”海因里希低嚷道，“你馬上給我帶著路德維希回去！”  
“海……海因茨？”  
“不就跟你說了沒有時間麼？你還在抱怨什麼，趕快給我回去！”海因里希喘噓噓地說，他單手扶著殘破的石制王座，另一手按著他猛烈起伏的胸口，“別摔著路德維希，不然我跟你沒完了！”  
普魯士人心有不甘地咬唇，他轉身走入失修的走廊，牆上的油畫和廊邊的義大利雕像全被奧地利人拿去變賣，補貼他入不敷出的帝國。木制的窗櫺開始變色，威尼斯出產的鏡子和紐卡素的玻璃蒙上厚厚的塵埃，神聖羅馬帝國的大宅忠誠地反映它的主人的現狀，基爾伯特為他的哥哥感到抱歉。  
他奔向馬房，那兒的馬匹看得他面色一沈——漢諾威的駿馬菁年不再，馬蹄鐵損壞嚴重，皮制的馬具因儲蓄不當而濕了水——基爾伯特推開木欄，他的戰馬高興地低嘶著，基爾伯特撫摸牠的臉頰，馬兒烏黑的眼睛了然地眨動，牠溫馴地蹭著基爾伯特的手。

森林自古是日耳曼的聖地，那是讓羅馬帝國生畏的地域，日耳曼的部落借助森林的力量擊退入侵他們家園的羅馬人，高聳的林木枝葉茂盛，它濃密的樹子交疊著形成一個網，擋去赫利俄斯駕駛的輝煌四輪金車的痕跡，頭戴金冠的塞涅勒小心地控制她的馬車，他們的姐妹厄俄絲灑出的彩霞染料也穿不過那張網。  
貓頭鷹搖動牠的頭，牠金色的眼睛凝視在林間奔跑逃命的銀髮青年，他的衣物沾著泥巴和血液，黑衣大衣缺了個角。基爾伯特把路德維希抱得緊緊的，拿破崙的手下殺了他的馬，抱著路德維希的他根本無法回擊；普魯士人全力避免與全副武裝的軍人交手，他採用消極的躲避戰略，跟他的先祖一樣走入森林，尋求自然的保護。  
基爾伯特不敢回頭，他的黑鷹隱進森林陰冷的黑暗中，代他監視後方的追兵。林間碎石滿佈的小徑限制了追兵的活動力，但基爾伯特被粗大的樹根絆得很慘，最少他是安全的。他的黑鷹無聲地掠過他，基爾伯特背上的汗毛突然豎起來，他微微撇臉，溫熱的血花濺上他的臉，一道冷寒的銀光劃破平空，基爾伯特聽到重物落地的鈍聲，落葉和泥土是不錯的擋聲器——一個頭顱滾到他的腳邊，基爾伯特拔出匕首，他用身體覆蓋路德維希，盡力保護他懷裡的死嬰。  
“貝什米特，”馬上的金髮女子緩慢地說，“貝絲保佑，你沒事。”  
“柯克蘭，”他驚訝地說，“你怎在這兒的？”  
“海因里希拜託我的，”她收起劍，麻俐地翻身落到地上，“此地不而久留，我們邊走邊說。”  
“你見過海因茨了？”基爾伯特追問道，“是他把你喚來的？”  
“……是的，”羅斯瑪麗說，她上下打量基爾伯特，普魯士人的樣子糟透了，“你還能夠騎馬嗎？”  
“本大爺沒有選擇，”基爾伯特回應，他抬起手臂時背部的菱形肌刺痛著，像是有人拿錐子敲打他的背部，“柯克蘭，替本大爺抱著路德維希，可以嗎？”  
羅斯瑪麗小心地接過死嬰。“你還是找塊大石當腳踏吧，”她建議道，“你現在的身體不容許你翻身上馬。”  
“本大爺該感謝你的提醒，柯克蘭？”他譏諷似的說，“但本大爺沒有選擇。”

 

>>>>  
TBC  
>>>>


End file.
